


Terms and Conditions

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Journalism, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Road Trips, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Pansy can't get over super fit Ginny Weasley. Too bad Weasley is now with Loony sodding Lovegood.





	Terms and Conditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/gifts).



> Dear Nereid: I made sure to include several of your likes (threesomes, pantsuits, smoking, lipstick, girl journalists, smut, road trips, bed sharing, etc.), and I focused on your request for polyamory negotiations. It was a lot of fun to write for you, and I hope you enjoy your gift!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta, Lena. Thank you for reading! <3

Pansy was determined to fuck Ginny Weasley again.

Weasley was gorgeous, a famous Quidditch player, and like most Gryffindors, she valued trust, redemption, honesty. It’d be a piece of cauldron cake to win her back. 

A few months earlier Weasley had broken up with Pansy. She’d _humiliated_ her; she’d made Pansy care about her, need her, _worship her_ , and then she’d thrown it all away.

She’d thrown it all away for, if the gossip rags were right, Luna fucking Lovegood. Pansy couldn’t believe it. Weasley had ditched _her_ to be with Loony Lovegood.

Well, no matter. She was going to eat them both alive. 

Pansy was on the balcony of a posh hotel in New York City. She peered over the edge, trying to spot the monstrosity that she’d be trapped in for the next week. All she could see were tiny Muggle automobiles and bird shite. She sighed. Perhaps she should just jump now and get it over with.

Sod her job. Sod America. 

She stuck a fag in her mouth and lit it with a lazy wave of her hand. After Hogwarts and the war, she’d focused on smoking her weight in fags and mastering that little wandless trick. Unsurprisingly, smoking hadn’t been that great of a distraction, and she’d felt utterly adrift until she’d stumbled into journalism. 

In work she did what she’d done at school: she dealt in gossip and dark secrets, traded them like currency, sought them out like sunlight, and she _loved it_. She had power over others, she was admired, and it paid her enough galleons to afford a few _stunning_ pantsuit robes.

There was commotion back in the publicity room. The Harpies must’ve been about to show. Pansy flicked her fag over the edge, feeling very much like a Muggle. _A No-Maj_ , she thought in an American accent. Ugh.

She drifted back inside and avoided the other journalists. She wasn’t very liked among her competitors. She had the nasty habit of stealing their stories. 

The lift’s doors slid open and Weasley strutted into the room.

They hadn’t been broken up for very long, but Pansy swore that Weasley had gotten fitter. Her shoulders seemed broader, her smile more gleaming, her arse that much tighter.

Pansy held back, allowing the other drooling prats to get to her first. She wished there was a reflective surface nearby. She’d cast a mirror charm, but with her luck Weasley would spot her right when she was hastily checking her appearance. She’d rather interview every player on the Harpies with lipstick on her teeth than for Weasley to know that she made Pansy _nervous_.

Weasley miraculously emerged from the hungry hounds unscathed. Her eyes scanned the room before landing on Pansy. Smirking, Weasley walked over.

“Funny seeing you here,” Weasley said.

Pansy glared. “Of course I’m here. It’s my job.” _Calm down_ , she told herself.

Weasley’s eyebrows rose. “Do you want to interview me?”

“No, I want to stand around with my wand up my arse.” 

Something flickered in Weasley’s expression. Maybe she was remembering the times when her fingers had been in Pansy’s arse.

Weasley snorted. “Let’s go somewhere quieter. I can barely hear you above all the _howling_.”

Now it was Pansy’s turn to smirk. Weasley was referencing a joke between them that compared sports media to depraved werewolves. 

“Let’s do this outside then.” Pansy walked toward the door without waiting for Weasley.

In the hallway she leaned her hip against the wall and Summoned her interviewing tools: a glittery pink notepad and a large quill with flecks of diamond in its feathers. Her mentor had been Rita Skeeter, and she always tried channeling Skeeter’s conceited determination when interviewing. 

Pansy wasn’t interested in the truth; she was interested in entertainment, shock-value, and _galleons_.

“So!” Pansy clapped her hands together. “What’s going on between you and Loony Lovegood?”

Weasley startled. “I thought this was supposed to be about my fundraising tour?”

“We’ll get to it, but first answer my question.”

Weasley smirked again. “We’re shagging.”

“Right. Is that all?” Her quill was furiously writing and she knew her notes were something like: _Bug-eyed cunt shagging super fit Weasley. Bug-eyed cunt does not deserve super fit Weasley_.

Shrugging, Weasley said, “It’s serious. We’re thinking about moving in together.”

Her quill snapped in half. “Pardon,” she said, and Summoned a fresh one. Her heart was racing. “Isn’t it too early to be thinking about shacking up?”

Weasley was watching her closely. “It sounds like you care, Parkinson.”

“Not personally.” She snorted. “I only care because my readers will want to know. Super fit Quidditch star, ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter, now in a _lesbian_ relationship with a known lunatic. _Quite juicy._ ”

“I’ve been open about my sexuality. Nobody would be surprised to know I’m dating a woman. Especially not you.”

Pansy tried reading Weasley, but her face was carefully blank. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments, and Pansy couldn’t tell if Weasley was hostile, hurt, or having a laugh.

“You never answered my owls,” Weasley said.

Pansy blinked; she hadn’t expected her to bring this up. “You broke up with me.”

“Didn’t you even read them?”

“I burned them.” Thank Merlin Pansy wasn’t a schoolgirl anymore, because it was taking everything in her to remain calm. She didn’t know if she wanted to kiss or curse Weasley.

“Oh.” Weasley sighed. “I guess it doesn’t matter now.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Pansy said stiffly. “What made you come up with this idea of a road trip fundraiser?”

“Some of the other players came up with it, but I’m the one who suggested we do it in America’s version of the Knight Bus.”

Pansy suppressed a cringe. She didn’t like thinking about what the next week on a bloody bus would be like.

“How much money do you plan to raise?”

Weasley thought about it. “We’re doing some pretty big fundraisers. Posh. Your kinda crowd. They’ll probably get us eighty to ninety thousand.”

“Hmm, and I supposed Lovegood will be your date to all these fundraisers?”

“Yes.”

Pansy wanted to ask more, but a Harpies official poked his head into the corridor. “You’re wanted back in here, Weasley. It’s almost time.”

Weasley smiled a little. “I must go. Will I see you on the bus?”

“Unfortunately.”

They went back into the room. Pansy needed a drink. Being around Weasley made her antsy, extremely self-conscious. The Harpies did a few more rounds of interviews, then the crowd moved downstairs and outside to the waiting bus at the kerb.

The bus was dreadfully ugly. It reminded Pansy of those cans Muggles kept their food in. The exterior was grey and metal, with a rounded front. On the side was an image of a racing dog and the words Greyhound trailing its feet. There were multiple levels like the Knight bus, but it lacked its British charm.

Pansy wanted to gag. The whole thing was just so _Muggle_ , and she had a sneaking suspicion that American wizards and witches were far less concerned about magical tradition. She had yet to see a pointed hat and most of the older wizards kept their beards quite short. She was intrigued but also disgusted. Wizards and witches should look like wizards and witches, not bloody Muggles. 

Cameras popped and publicists clapped politely as Weasley and the Harpies Seeker cut the glossy ribbon tied in front of the bus’s main entrance.

“Let the Harpies’ Summer Road Trip begin!” Weasley announced, grinning widely. Pansy could tell that she was a bit nervous because her face had taken on some color. Pansy ached.

The crowd streamed inside the bus. Pansy glimpsed the main seating area, then a long room full of brass beds. Frosted globe chandeliers hung above her head, and she’d bet money they rattled noisily as the bus zig-zagged through the Muggle streets.

They ended up on the second level at the bar. Pansy ordered a martini and nabbed a chair in the corner. She was nearly finished with her drink when the bus roared to life and barreled through the intersection. She clutched at her chair, watching the city quickly turn to countryside through the circular window. At this rate they’d be in San Francisco in a couple of hours, or at least it seemed so. She still struggled to understand distances in America.

She was ordering her second martini when she spotted Weasley with Lovegood. Weasley had her arm around Lovegood, and every few minutes she’d lean down to kiss Lovegood on the mouth. Pansy couldn’t look away.

As she watched Weasley pull Lovegood closer, her scheme changed from shagging Weasley to _ruining her sodding life._

Pansy had read those fucking letters. Weasley still had feelings for her, but she thought Pansy had a lot of growing up to do.

Pansy laughed cruelly. Weasley thought _she_ had to grow up when she was shagging a woman who still believed in the monster under the bed?

Merlin, she hated them. It was obvious that she needed to break up their little romance, but how?

*

The solution came to her in the middle of the night. Her eyes shot open, and she thought: _I’ll fuck Lovegood._

Luna Lovegood wasn’t that ugly, and Pansy had to admit that she had nice knockers. She bet it wouldn’t be that hard to get her in bed. All she would have to do is talk about her commitment to human and Snafuteer relations, stare deeply into her eyes, and caress her with a well-placed hand.

The big-tit idiot would probably just melt in Pansy’s arms, and Weasley would be _devastated._

Pansy slipped out of bed. She needed a fag. She sneaked down the aisle, trying to ignore the other snoring occupants. At the end a wizard with greasy hair and sweat-stained nightwear drooled into his pillow. Ugh. Why were most humans utterly disgusting?

She spelled open a sliding door and found herself in a pathetic seating area with a sad little sofa and frumpy chairs. She sighed and flopped down in one of the chairs. A window next to her head was cracked open, a dark curtain of foliage blurring past. 

She lit a fag and made sure to blow the smoke out the window. The bus probably didn’t allow cigarette smoking. She scoffed. Americans could be so damn ridiculous.

Her face reflected in the window, and she tried hard not to stare at her pig-like nose. Merlin. No wonder Weasley had ditched her for Lovegood. At least Lovegood didn’t look like _swine._

She took a long drag from her fag. No. She couldn’t think like that. She wasn’t going to lose, and if she allowed herself to have those thoughts then she’d already given up. Weasley had fucked her even with her piggy nose. And anyway. At least she wasn’t a sodding lunatic.

She watched the doors. She imagined Weasley emerging from the upper sleeping levels, her beautiful hair rolled up in a messy bun. Perhaps she’d blink at Pansy, and then her lovely, _talented_ , mouth would curl into a sleepy smile. 

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

Pansy hid her face, the end of her fag dangerously close to her hair and forehead. If she burned herself she would have something other than Weasley to think about. The pain would probably be startling, eye-opening. It would get her heart pounding, and maybe, just maybe, her brain would _shut the fuck up._

There was a horrible screeching noise. Pansy looked around, more annoyed than alarmed. The bus halted abruptly, and she was thrown to the floor. Her palm landed on her burning fag.

“Argh!” She snatched her hand away. _What in the actual fuck?_ Why had they stopped? She cradled her hand and crawled to her feet. 

There was commotion and voices from above. The driver emerged from the front and they blinked at one another.

“She’s toast,” the driver said, and disappeared behind another door.

“What do you bloody mean?” Pansy yelled.

“Hello? What’s going on?” It was the greasy drooler. 

“No bloody idea!” Pansy pushed past people to the exit. 

She jumped down to the side of the road and looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere. She turned and gasped. 

Up ahead was a blanket of blinking red lights. Hundreds. All in neat rows. She pointed her wand at them.

A few years ago she had gone with Draco to what Muggles called a _cinema._ It’d been terrifying. They’d gone for a laugh, to snicker behind their hands at all the idiot Muggles, but instead had been confronted by enormous images of alien destruction. Invading evil. With bulbous heads and dead black eyes; with impossible strength and capabilities. London had fallen within hours. New York blown to bits. All of Asia gone in a blinding flash.

The same red blinking lights had adorned the aliens’ spaceships. Pansy wanted to _run._

“There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Pansy cursed. She was not in the damn mood. She turned to Lovegood.

“No, of course not,” she drawled. “But how about you go over there and make sure there’s no danger?" _And get blown to smithereens._

“Oh, I don’t need to get close to know they’re harmless.”

“Too bad.” Pansy stalked off, not really knowing where she was going, just knowing that she didn’t want to be anywhere near the aliens or Lovegood.

Lovegood followed her. “Do you know what they are?”

“Do you think I was pointing my wand at them just for fun?”

“No.” Lovegood kept pace with her. “I think it was because you’re scared. They’re just enormous windmills that Muggles put up to generate energy.”

Pansy scoffed. “I’ve never felt fear in all my life.”

“I didn’t know you had Urbach-Wiethe disease.”

Pansy stopped and cast a _lumos_. She glared at Lovegood. “Why must you take everything so fucking seriously?”

Lovegood smiled a little. “I rather be safe than sorry.” It was quite dark out, and they were standing close together. They were about the same height. 

“Why are you following me?”

Shrugging, Lovegood said, “Because I want to.”

Pansy narrowed her eyes. “Are you spying on me? Do you think I’m after your girl or something?”

“My girl?” Lovegood frowned, and a bit of saliva wet her pouty mouth.

“You know.” Pansy gulped thickly. “Ginny.”

Lovegood laughed. “Oh, she’s not my girl.”

“I saw you lot snogging!”

“She’s my _girlfriend_ , not my girl.”

Pansy was going to slap her. Hard. 

“I don’t have time for this.” She swerved around to glance at the bus. Ugh. A few wizards had spelled open its bonnet. She couldn’t see what they were doing, but it didn’t look like they were accomplishing much.

Lovegood stood close again. “I don’t think they know what they are doing.”

“Genius.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. “No wonder the hat put you in Ravenclaw.”

“I’m not a genius. It’s quite obvious they’re novices. Ginny and I are staying at a motel for the night.”

“They’ve _already_ set you up for the night?” Merlin. She really missed being the girlfriend of a famous Quidditch player.

Lovegood shrugged again. “The league reserved motel rooms just in case something like this happened. They only did it because they want to use her to make money.”

Pansy shook her head. She didn’t understand Lovegood’s indignation. _Of course_ Weasley’s league wanted to use her to make money. _That was the whole point._

“You should spend the night with us.”

Pansy’s stomach fluttered. “That’s a terrible idea. Weasley would never want me there.”

“Weasley? Which one?”

“ _Ginny._ For fuck’s sake.”

“Oh, she wouldn’t mind. She’d probably be happy to see you.”

“Ha! That’s funny!”

Lovegood frowned again. “I wasn’t joking.”

“It sure sounded like it.” Pansy was suddenly very tired. Her shoulders ached with exhaustion. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m going back to the bus. I’ll just sleep in one of their beds.” 

“They’re not letting anyone back on.”

“Bollocks!” Pansy stomped back to the bus. She found the doors locked. “Pardon me,” she said loudly to one of the morons poking under the bonnet, “but I need to get back inside. You know to the bed _I paid for_.” 

“Sorry, ma’am, but the bus is unsafe right now. Its magic could combust at any moment.”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “It’s been my dream to die in a massive explosion, so please, open the doors.”

The wizard shook his head. “No can do, ma’am. You’ll have to Apparate to the nearest motel like all the other folks.”

“I hate your accent,” she said just to be mean. She stomped away. 

“That wasn’t very nice to say,” Lovegood said, suddenly beside her again.

“I don’t care! All of my possessions are in there!”

“Oh, no, that is something to worry about! Buberniffers just _love_ travelers’ items. They mostly live in Muggle airports, but you never know . . .”

Pansy wanted to scream.

“I can tell that you’re tired. Just come back to our motel,” Lovegood said.

Pansy squinted at her. “Is this some kind of set up? Are you trying to humiliate me?”

Again Lovegood blinked her stupid bug eyes. “I would never want to humiliate you. I just want you to get a good night’s rest.”

“Fine!” She spelled a fag to her mouth and lit it with her hand. It took a few waves for the end to catch. She inhaled deeply, her eyes watering a bit from the smoke. Merlin. She had no fucking idea what was going on. 

_I’m supposed to be seducing her_ , Pansy thought. _Why am I turning down a chance to be in a motel room with her?_ But how in the world was she supposed to seduce Lovegood when everything she did confused the hell out of her?

Lovegood stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Pansy. “You’ll need to Apparate with me.”

Pansy gulped. Lovegood’s enormous tits were pressed against her. Hesitantly, she drew her hands down Lovegood’s sides and grasped her waist. Oh, wow. Lovegood felt good; she was warm and curvy, and Pansy could smell her flowery perfume. She wanted to bury her face in Lovegood’s hair.

“Ready?” Lovegood asked, a little breathless.

“Yeah,” she whispered.

They spun and Disapparated.

They appeared in a chilly alley that reeked of soggy rubbish. They cast _lumos_ and weaved around murky puddles. Pansy was sneering so hard that her face hurt.

The motel was a squat building with chipping paint. The windows were older, a few candles flickering brightly on their sills. _Thelma’s Home_ flashed above the rain-streaked entrance.

The foyer smelled like sweat and coffee, the threadbare carpet a ghastly orange. An old man with a shiny bald head and a large curly beard snored behind the counter.

“Great customer service,” Pansy muttered.

“Don’t judge him too much,” Lovegood said. “I don’t think that’s Thelma.”

“Merlin.” Pansy’s hand twitched to her wand. If only murder was legal.

Weasley wasn’t in the room.

“Gin’s in an emergency meeting right now,” Lovegood said, reading her thoughts. “The bus breaking down ruined the road trip’s schedule.”

_Gin._

“Oh.” Pansy crossed her arms and hovered by the door. There was only one bed. “I guess we could Transfigure this chair into my bed.”

“Don’t be silly.” Lovegood was already stripping off her clothes and digging into her luggage for some pajamas. Pansy adverted her eyes. “Sleep in the bed with me. Gin wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course she’d mind! I’m her ex-girlfriend!”

Lovegood shrugged. “She’d want you to be comfortable. I promise it’s not a big deal.”

Pansy laughed. “I’m going to need all these promises in writing.”

“Okay, let me find some parchment . . .”

“Just forget it.” Pansy took a deep breath. Getting into bed with Lovegood would be the perfect time to seduce her, but Pansy wasn’t ready. She didn’t have the confidence. All of her cute clothes were trapped on the bus. She was exhausted and cranky and just wanted to sleep.

Lovegood slipped between the sheets and patted the space beside her. “Come over here. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

Shaking her head, Pansy crawled in next to her. She tried not to lay too closely, but Lovegood scooted over to press her bottom against Pansy.

“I get so cold at night. I hope you don’t mind.”

Pansy gritted her teeth. “It’s fine.” She should try to kiss Lovegood, to sneak a hand beneath her top to fondle one of her delicious breasts. Instead she closed her eyes and pretended to be at home in her own bed.

*

In the morning Pansy woke up with Lovegood nestled against her. Her nose was in Lovegood’s hair, her arms wrapped around Lovegood’s waist. Pansy jerked upright and glanced around hastily.

On the other side of Lovegood was Weasley. She was fast asleep, the duvet covering most of her face. Pansy’s heart ached. She’d missed waking up next to her ex-girlfriend.

“I told you she was fine with it,” Lovegood said sleepily. Her warm hand encircled Pansy’s wrist. “Lay back down. It’s still early.”

Pansy glanced at her. Lovegood’s hair was messy from the pillow, her clear blue eyes drowsy. If she’d been anyone else, Pansy would admit that Lovegood looked utterly delectable.

But she wasn’t anyone else. She was the girlfriend of Pansy’s ex. Pansy had to _hate_ her.

“No thanks,” Pansy said, and crawled out of bed. She left the room and darted down the corridor.

The front desk was thankfully unattended. She sneaked into the toilet to have a wee and clean herself up. She stared at herself in the mirror. Merlin. She looked like rubbish. Her bob was crumpled, her usually sleek strands greasy. Her face was pale, her eyes swollen from lack of sleep. 

She aimed a few hygiene and grooming spells at herself, then Transfigured her nightclothes into a strappy dress. The dress still had the Granny pattern, but it was a lot better than running about in her pajamas. 

She pressed her forehead to the door. Where the hell was she? She didn’t even know how to get back to bus.

She wandered through the motel in search of coffee. She found it in a yellowing kitchen, the plastic floor bubbled under her feet. She hit her cup with a few cleaning spells, then poured her coffee. Sugar and milk spells took too much concentration, so she stood by a sad window and drank it black.

She had to send an owl to her editor but how? There were some trees just beyond the cracked swimming pool. She drained her cup and wandered outside to the cover of the trees. She pointed her wand in the air and heralded a messenger owl, hoping she didn’t attract too much attention. The last thing she needed was the American wizarding government trying to get her for breaking secrecy laws.

Luckily an owl swooped down to meet her. She Conjured up some parchment and wrote out a note to her editor with the end of her wand. She paid the owl and then it was off, disappearing among the high foliage. She’d paid extra for emergency delivery, and her note would probably be in Britain in a couple of hours. Thank Merlin for magic. 

She supposed she should stay close so that her editor’s response could find her. She went back to the motel, thinking about that pool. It was hot and muggy, and Pansy wouldn’t mind floating about in water.

When she arrived at the pool she found Lovegood paddling around. She groaned.

“Oh, hello,” Lovegood said. She climbed out of the water and Pansy tried really hard not to stare. She wore a tiny metallic blue bikini, the thin cloth barely containing her creamy tits. The water trailed down her curvy hips, her smooth stomach, and collected in her pretty navel. Pansy stared at her crotch, wondering what she looked like without her knickers on. 

Pansy glanced up at her face, and all thoughts of sex vanished. Her pretty hair was spelled into a ridiculous beehive, her sunglasses made from what looked like pieces of broken bottles. 

Lovegood touched her sunglasses. “Did you know that Muggles have thrown over 5.5 trillion pieces of rubbish into the ocean?”

“Merlin.” Pansy shook her head. “We should just throw _them_ in the ocean.”

Lovegood laughed. “You’re quite funny. I like you.”

Pansy was amused. “That’s nice.” She cast a shielding charm on her eyes and gazed about her. “Where’s Weasley?”

“Working. All the players had to attend another emergency meeting.”

“Do we know what happened to the bus?”

“They’re still trying to fix it. They have it under camouflaging charms but they’re waiting on the magical mechanics to show.”

Pansy cursed. “All of my clothes are being held hostage on there.”

“You can always borrow some of mine.”

Pansy remembered some of the outfits that Lovegood wore at Hogwarts, and shuddered. “No thanks.”

Lovegood shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She smiled sweetly. “Are you going to get in with me?”

“I suppose.” Pansy hesitated, wondering if her nightwear could handle being Transfigured a second time.

“Here, let me,” Lovegood said, and stepped forward. She waved her wand in intricate circles over Pansy, and Pansy felt the dress shrink and twist and thicken. Her nipples were briefly exposed, and she wished she could see Lovegood’s eyes behind her glasses. 

“There,” Lovegood said. “I’ll just have to dry you off later.”

 _With your mouth?_ Pansy wanted to say. Her skin still tinkled from Lovegood’s magic, and her heart was beating faster. 

Pansy sauntered into the water, hoping that she looked provocative and not desperate. She dipped her head under the water, and tension left her body. 

When she came up for air, Lovegood was smiling at her. “Doesn’t it feel good?”

Pansy shrugged and swam to the other end of the pool. Merlin, she hadn’t realized how stressed she’d been before entering the water. Lovegood looked like she wanted to continue the conversation, but Pansy wanted no part of it. She floated on her back, pretending to be completely unaware of everything around her. She closed her eyes, bright orange against her eyelids. 

There was some splashing on the other end of the pool. Pansy didn’t pay any attention to it and submerged her head further. She lost track of time, the dull swish of the water against her ears blocking out all other sound.

Merlin, what the hell was she doing? She was stuck in the middle of America, or at least what she thought was the middle, swimming around with her enemy, the woman who she had meant to _destroy_.

She wanted to flee. Sod the road trip. Sod getting Weasley back. She wanted to accept defeat and run back to Britain with her tail between her legs.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked over at Lovegood. She gaped. Lovegood was sunbathing topless, and her tits were enormous, perky, _perfect_. She could imagine what they’d feel like warming her palms, her thumbs rotating over those pretty nipples. 

Pansy crawled out of the pool. She couldn’t take this anymore. She thought she wanted to seduce Lovegood, but there was no seducing crazy. She thought she wanted to win Weasley back, but how could she compete with _that_?

“Where are you going?” Lovegood said.

“None of your business!” Pansy hoped the Americans nabbed her for indecent exposure.

She headed for the motel room, then cursed. She had nowhere to go.

She barged through a side exit and stalked to the same crowd of trees. She didn’t care where she ended. She just wanted to be alone.

Groaning, she flopped down on a bed of grass, not caring that she felt bugs squirming under her. It was so hot here, the humidity clinging to her skin. She hadn’t a clue what that pool water contained, but it now crinkled her hair and made her face feel slimy. 

She had a kip under the trees. Sometime later she woke up, blinking blearily at the sifting sunlight. Merlin, her back ached and she was starving. She rolled to her side, thinking about going back to sleep, but _what the bloody fuck_ — 

“Hello.” Lovegood was sprawled on a blanket and reading a magazine upside down.

“Stop following me!” Pansy sat up and hit her back with a few pain relieving spells.

“I’ve brought you lunch,” Lovegood said, and produced a plate of fruit and cheese and tasty-looking bread. 

Pansy eyed the food. She didn’t want to take anything from Lovegood, but she was so hungry . . .

“Sod it,” she muttered, and grabbed the plate. The fruit was juicy and made her fingers all sticky, and the cheese and bread were _quality_.

“Gin said you ate like a bird, so I tried to remember what I fed my parrot as a child.”

Pansy wanted to spit out her mouthful. “It sounds like Weasley talks about me a lot.”

“She does.”

Pansy smirked. “Does that make you jealous?”

“No, it makes me curious.” Lovegood crawled closer. “I hope you know that I like you very much.”

“Okay.” Pansy didn’t know what to think. She didn’t know how to read Lovegood. Lovegood should hate her, want to take her down; instead she seemed to cling to Pansy, to be invested in her well-being. Lovegood was wearing a thin floral dress without a bra and Pansy couldn’t help staring at her breasts.

“I don’t mean to alarm you.” Lovegood placed her hand on Pansy’s bare thigh. 

Pansy wished she had on her favorite charcoal pantsuit, not this terribly Transfigured bikini. She wanted to be buttoned up from her neck down, with a face of makeup that included gleaming red lips and eyebrows so perfectly penciled they made her look cruel. 

Without her pantsuits, she was nobody. Without her makeup, she was invisible.

Lovegood, on the other hand, was pure and pink and flowery. Her knockers were gorgeous, her eyes an astonishing shade of blue, her mouth oh-so-inviting. Pansy wanted to kiss her; she wanted to taste the inside of her thigh; she wanted to push back her labia and find out just how pink Lovegood was down there.

Fuck Weasley. Fuck her for making the right decision. Fuck both of them for being utterly perfect. Well, physically perfect, Lovegood obviously had some screws loose, but those tits . . .

“When I look at you I see pain,” Lovegood said.

“ _What?_ ”

“You’re a good person in your own way, but you’ve been hurt and that makes you want to lash out and not trust anyone.”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Mum.”

Lovegood blinked. “I’m not your mother.” 

Merlin. This woman was a bloody airhead. Pansy just wanted her to _shut up_.

“Thank Merlin.” Pansy leaned closer, her heart hammering. “If you were my mum, I couldn’t do this to you.” She kissed Lovegood. She thought Lovegood would stiffen, but instead she wrapped her arms around Pansy and kissed her back. Her lips were incredibly soft.

Pansy opened her mouth, and their tongues brushed. They both moaned. Wow, this was actually pretty good. Pansy yanked down her dress. She’d been right. Lovegood wore no bra, and her full breasts were warm and creamy. Pansy salivated.

Pulling back, Pansy whispered in her ear: “Do you want my mouth on you?”

“Yes,” breathed Lovegood.

Pansy took her right breast into her mouth, tonguing and sucking the nipple. Lovegood threw her head back and moaned. _She really wants this_ , Pansy thought. _She really wants_ me. She moved her mouth to her other breast, her tongue insistent, her hand trailing down under Lovegood’s dress. She hesitated only a moment before slipping inside her knickers. Fuck. Lovegood was already dripping.

“Please,” Lovegood whispered.

“What do you want?”

“Your fingers.”

“How?” Pansy suppressed a smirk.

Lovegood squirmed. “Anything.”

Pansy penetrated her with two fingers, slowly at first, then picking up speed when Lovegood’s thighs fell open and her back arched.

“More,” Lovegood moaned.

She added a third finger and reached as far as she could, her fingertips massaging up. 

Lovegood was panting and clawing at her. “Please—”

“Yes?”

“Faster.”

Pansy laughed softly. “I guess I can do that for you.”

“T-thank you.”

Pansy leaned over her and quickened the thrusts of her fingers, her thumb working Lovegood’s clit relentlessly. Lovegood was velvety and warm, and her walls clenched, forcing Pansy to work that much harder. 

Lovegood moaned deeply and fell back on the grass. Her mouth fell open, her eyes glassy. She rocked on Pansy’ fingers, her breasts heaving, riding closer and closer to orgasm.

“Are you going to come for me?” Pansy murmured.

“Y-yes.” Lovegood clenched hard, her body going still, and Pansy knew that she was orgasming. Pansy was riveted, her chest tight, her mouth dry.

When Lovegood calmed down she lay with her eyes closed, her face flushed prettily. Pansy cleaned her fingers with her wand and tried to ignore her own throbbing. Lovegood might not want to reciprocate.

Pansy went to get up but Lovegood grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

“May I kiss you?” she asked. Pansy nodded. Lovegood began the kiss gently, but it soon became messy, urgent, their tongues stroking together, Pansy picking up the fruit Lovegood had for lunch.

“May I taste you?”

For a moment Pansy didn’t understand, then Lovegood positioned herself between Pansy’s thighs. 

Pansy gulped. “Yeah, okay.”

Lovegood held back Pansy’ labia and tongued and sucked at her clit. Pansy whimpered. 

Merlin. Pansy definitely understood now why Weasley was with her. Her mouth was out of this world. Most of Pansy’s lovers had been hesitant their first time, waiting to know what she tasted like before going beyond tonguing her clit. Lovegood didn’t do that. She plunged right in, her mouth sucking, her tongue searching. Then her tongue was inside Pansy, and Pansy’s eyes rolled back. Oh, fuck. She felt _consumed_. 

Lovegood raised herself up. Her mouth and chin were wet. “Say my name.”

“What?” Pansy was panting.

“Do you want to come? Say my name.”

“Lovegood.”

“No, my first name.”

Gulping, Pansy said, “Luna.”

Luna smiled. “Very good.” Then her tongue was back in Pansy, drilling, massaging. Pansy’s mouth fell open.

“Oh, Merlin.” Pansy tore at the grass, quickly coming undone. She wasn’t going to last long. Her head was spinning, pleasure and tension brewing in her thighs. Luna sucked hard, her tongue increasing its speed, and Pansy came, moaning loudly, rocking on her mouth, her mind blissfully quiet for a moment.

She was still buzzing from her orgasm when her eyes snapped open: What the hell had she just done? Sure, it’d been her plan to fuck Luna, but she hadn’t expected it to turn out like this. She honestly hadn’t expected it to even happen.

“Are you all right?” Luna asked.

Pansy crawled to her feet, still shaking. She didn’t look at Luna as she pulled up her bottoms. She had to get away. She stumbled from the trees, her mind whirling, the harsh sun blinding her. She hated this place. She just wanted to go home.

She found herself in front of the motel room, and it miraculously opened for her. She went inside and was immersed in cool air. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

“Hello.”

She blinked. Weasley was on the bed. She reclined against the headboard, a book opened in her lap. 

“I’m sorry—I didn’t mean—”

“Have you been with Luna?”

Pansy’s stomach dropped. Not now. She couldn’t confess to Weasley now. She wanted to hurt them, really she did, but shagging Luna had made her feel like utter shite and she was afraid of Weasley’s reaction. She didn’t want Weasley to hate her.

 _Merlin, I’m pathetic_ , she thought. She wished Draco was here. Another Slytherin would understand and know what to do.

“Yes.” Pansy’s voice was very soft.

Weasley smiled. “I’m glad.”

Pansy blinked. “I don’t understand.”

“She’s been so determined to get you alone, and I’m glad that it finally happened.”

“But . . . _we shagged_.”

Weasley jumped up from the bed. “That’s wonderful!”

“But—I thought—”

Weasley framed her face and kissed her. Pansy melted against her. Their mouths moved hungrily together, and Pansy began to cry. Merlin, she missed this. She missed Ginny.

“I’m so bloody confused . . . I thought you’d hate me.”

Ginny gently wiped away her tears. “Do you like her?”

“No! Of course not! I was just _hurt_ and—”

“Are you sure?” Ginny rubbed her back.

Pansy hung her head. “She has nice tits.”

“Luna thinks you have nice tits, too.”

“What? You two have talked about me like that?”

She nodded. “So . . . would you say that your time with Luna was enjoyable?”

“Yeah . . . I guess.”

“Would you want to spend more time with her?”

Pansy tried to read her expression. “I dunno . . . maybe?” _Yes!_ she thought, thinking about Luna’s mouth. 

“That’s good to hear.” Ginny paused, and she looked a little nervous. “Please, hear me out: I’ve missed you, Pans. A lot. I wanted to get back with you but then I got involved with Luna.”

“Okay . . .”

“Just let me finish. Luna knew right away that I was still stuck on you and she . . . well . . . she suggested we try a polyamorous relationship.”

“But . . . Luna couldn’t care less about me.”

“That’s not true,” Luna said from the doorway, and Pansy yelped in surprise. “I’m very much interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with you.”

Pansy was stunned. “But why?”

Luna laughed. “Because you’re dead sexy and incredibly funny.”

Pansy blinked. She’d never see Luna sound or look so determined. “But . . . it could never work.” She was struggling to wrap her head around it all. “I . . . _love_ Ginny. I don’t love you.”

“Not yet,” Ginny said.

Luna shook her head. “Feelings are messy. Once we get to know one another, there’ll probably be times when you like me more than Ginny and vice versa. And it’s okay if you don’t know how you feel about me right now. I just don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I don’t know,” Pansy said. 

It was a terrible idea, wasn’t it? Luna annoyed the hell out of her, and she was too possessive of Ginny to be okay with seeing her with Luna. Pansy worried her lip. But . . . she wouldn’t mind shagging Luna again, and she was desperate to be with Ginny . . . 

It was all just so strange.

“Maybe we can just try it out?” Ginny’s face was bright with hope.

Pansy wanted to make Ginny happy. She wanted to make _herself_ happy. Surely that was worth taking a chance? “I don’t promise anything, but I’m willing to try it.”

“Brilliant,” Ginny said. She kissed Pansy deeply, and Luna came around to nuzzle Pansy’s neck. 

“We want to prove to you that we’re serious about this,” Luna whispered.

Ginny grinned. “Yep, and I know sex is the only way to convince you of anything.”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “It’s not the _only thing_.” 

“Hmm,” Ginny said, and wrapped her delicious arms around Pansy. She breathed into Pansy’ ear: “Don’t you want both of us at the same time?”

She feigned disinterested. “Perhaps . . . but you two will have to show me what you got before I can make a decision.”

“We can do that for you,” Luna said, sounding like she was making an honest-to-Merlin business deal. She took Ginny’s hand and brought her over to the bed. They sank down on the sheets and kissed, Ginny quickly undoing the straps on Luna’s dress. Then her mouth was on Luna’s breast, her hand probing between her thighs. Luna lifted up her skirt and widened her legs so that Pansy could see Ginny’s fingers sink into her.

Pansy’s mouth fell open: It was like watching pensieve porn, but _better_ because she had the ability to join in.

She sauntered closer and whispered to Luna: “Do you like Ginny’s fingers deep inside you?”

“Y-yes.”

She trailed her hand over Ginny’s shoulders. “I bet Luna’s still wet from when I fucked her.”

Ginny moaned, and her eyes were a bit glassy. “Yeah . . . she is.” Pansy nudged her head back and kissed her. 

“I want to see your mouth on her,” Luna panted, and Pansy eased Ginny’s clothes up to expose her freckly breasts. She kneeled down and made sure that Luna saw as her tongue lapped at Ginny’s nipples.

“Fuck, you’re distracting me,” Ginny said, laughing and moaning.

“Tell us what you want,” Luna said to Pansy.

“Everything.” Stunned, she realized it was true.

“All right,” Luna said, and she actually _smirked_. She eased off Ginny’s hand and guided Pansy to lay on the bed. “I want to sit on your face as you eat me out.” 

Pansy moaned and looked at Ginny. “And you?”

Ginny’s cheeks were flushed. “I want to taste you again.”

“I approve of all that,” Pansy said breathlessly. She helped Luna straddle her head. She grabbed Luna’s perky bottom and pulled her closer to her mouth. She sucked and nibbled at Luna, and then whimpered when she felt Ginny do the same to her.

Oh, Merlin. This was bloody fantastic. She clutched at Luna’s thighs, her tongue doing shapes over her clit. Luna trembled and rocked against her mouth. Ginny pushed her legs up and penetrated her with her tongue. Pansy’s cries were muffled.

“ _Pansy_ ,” Luna said, rocking harder. “Oh, oh—” 

Ginny’s mouth quickened as Luna clenched around Pansy’s tongue. Pansy was floating, and her neck was _soaked_. She didn’t know who was crying out, but she and Luna were orgasming together, or at least it seemed like they were. She was too overcome to be sure. 

Luna rolled to her side and Ginny kissed up Pansy’s stomach to taste her wet lips. 

“Did you come?” Pansy asked distantly.

“Yeah,” Ginny whispered and settled in the nook of Pansy’s arm. Luna rested her head on Pansy’s stomach, her fast breathing hot on her skin.

Pansy couldn’t explain it, but she felt safe, peaceful, _complete_. Her mind had quieted once again. 

A while later, when everyone had calmed down, Luna took out parchment and quill. “Let’s write down some terms and conditions.”

Pansy was puffing on a fag. She hadn’t felt this good in a long time. “About what?”

“Our poly relationship,” Ginny said, gently tucking a loose strand behind Pansy’s ear.

“No—we can’t do that now! We need to do some research . . . ask around . . .”

Luna shrugged. “There’s no right or wrong way to do it; we just need to figure out what works best for us.”

“Yeah,” Ginny said. “We just have to be honest with each other about our limits and fears and wants.”

Pansy licked her lips. “I’m afraid I’m too jealous to be in a relationship with two people. I’m too possessive.”

“That’s okay. What do you think we could do to help limit your jealousy?” Luna was furiously writing.

She doubted they wanted _true_ honesty, but she was going to say it anyway: “I need more attention. From both of you. I . . . can see myself being okay with not being the center of attention during sex a few times, but I would need to feel worshipped the next time we shag.”

Nodding, Ginny said, “So, say if Luna was the center of attention one shag, then you’d be the center of attention the next shag. Then me. Then you again.”

Pansy blushed. “It sounds like you lot are getting the short end of the stick.”

Luna and Ginny grinned at each other. “Definitely not,” Ginny said.

“Also . . . I’d want to know if you two have sex without me. I don’t think I’d mind it but I’d just want to know.”

Ginny nodded again. “I’d say that goes for me too. I’d want to know if you and Luna have sex without me.”

“Before or after?” Luna asked.

They shrugged. “Either,” Ginny said. Pansy nodded.

“I have some terms,” Luna said, finishing up a sentence. She looked at Pansy. “I need you to be less judgmental.”

“Okay,” Pansy said, trying hard not to be annoyed.

“Sometimes I find your snark funny, sometimes I don’t. I accept that you don’t share my same interests, but please try to limit your sarcasm when I talk about the things that are important to me.”

Pansy sighed. Luna wasn’t asking that much from her. She knew she could be a major bitch sometimes. “Yes, I understand. I can do that.”

Ginny was thinking hard. “I also think this will only be successful if you work on your maturity. We all are not perfect. I know I can be an utter cow when I’m angry; Luna can be awkward and distant, but we all should agree to work on our faults.”

“Okay,” Pansy said, ignoring the fear churning in her stomach. She knew she could be immature, but hearing Ginny say it was difficult.

Ginny continued: “I’m going to be gone a lot for work . . . I know that there’s a good possibility I’ll get jealous on the road while you two are at home and have each other.

“Maybe Luna and I could take some naughty photos together and send them to you,” Pansy said. “Oh, and maybe we can have some naughty Floo calls.”

“Sounds good to me,” Luna said.

Ginny’s eyes lit up. She kissed Pansy and whispered, “Thank you.”

Luna kissed Pansy and said, “Thank you for giving me a chance.” They both kissed Pansy, on her mouth, her cheeks, her forehead. Pansy turned her attention to Luna, dragging her lips over her neck, smelling her beautiful hair. Ginny nibbled on Luna’s nose, her bottom lip.

There was no guarantee that their relationship would work, but Pansy, despite being afraid and self-conscious, was willing to try. It was shocking, but somehow she felt happy and accepted, and she wanted to hold onto those feelings. 

When she left for America she hadn’t expected to end up in a relationship with Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley, but, Merlin, she wanted to see where it took her.


End file.
